Time Has a Funny Way of Setting Things Right
by Too Young to Feel This Tired
Summary: On the 1st of April 2019, Vanya Hargreeves was having a concert. Things didn't go as planned. F/V, I think this is a M but only because of language otherwise it is a T


**Title: Time Has a Funny Way of Setting Things Right**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Umbrella Academy**

**Summary:** **On the 1****st**** of April 2019, Vanya Hargreeves was having a concert. Things didn't go as planned. F/V, I think this is a M but only because of language otherwise it is a T**

* * *

'Remember, picture everyone naked,' whispered Louise to Vanya as they were seconds before the concert.

Vanya shot her a small grin before she took on a serious look as the leader signalled them the beginning. The curtain rose up.

For a moment she tried to peek to see a familiar face, but there were too many people and she didn't exactly know which number of the seat was his.

Vanya took a deep breath telling herself to focus on her breathing and think about holding a glass inside her hand.

The concert had started and just as always Vanya closed her eyes giving herself to the music. She played from the heart, giving out every suppressed feeling she could never let out during any other activity. With music, with her violin, it was simple. It was the easiest way to express herself. As she played she still remained some control. She still pictured herself in her mind holding the glass in her hand. The glass could be shaking, but she was never allowed to shatter it. This was her way of making sure she would keep herself in check while letting herself be taken by the music. Giving herself to the music but never losing control.

She played for years, so she got used to it, without a single incident to ever occur. She opened her eyes after a moment spotting the pleased look on their leader's face as well. Ever since she joined the Icarus a couple of years ago, he was always thrilled about her work.

She gave him a small smile before her eyes shifted to the audience again. She couldn't see _him_ there. Maybe he got held at work. He said he would try to come, but that he couldn't promise it. Yet, he always said he would try and always appeared. He was the one constant person in her life at the moment. She couldn't help but let her mind slip to their night in her apartment when he ended up sleeping next to her on the bed. It made her feel something. It made her feel that whatever was between them wasn't as platonic as it should have. It made her wonder if he felt the same. Sometimes she thought he did, while other times she wasn't sure.

Vanya continued to play regardless if she felt a small stab of disappointment if he really did not show up.

She drifted into the part when she had to slower her movement, and when she looked up she was momentarily startled when she spotted Allison, her sister, looking at her from the aisle.

Vanya blinked. Why was Allison here? She had a dreadful feeling that something happened, but then the other woman smiled at her so it couldn't be that.

Maybe he couldn't make it and he told Allison to take his ticket and go? But why was she in town? Why wasn't she dressed better? For someone who was often in the tabloids as a fashion icon, she should know better than to take pants like that to a concert. And why was she standing?

Suddenly Vanya felt weird. She checked the imaginary glass in her mind, but that wasn't shaking. Yet, she felt strange. She felt like she was getting a headache or something.

She continued even thought the pain in her mind had grown severally with each moment. What was happening?

Her hands started to shake now and so did the glass in her mind. She felt something was coming? What was happening? Before she knew it, she was hit with moments that never happened from her past. She looked up but Allison was gone and she realized that she was never real, but...

Allison came to kill her along with the rest of their siblings, only they never really did...

It was the last thought which crossed her mind before the world went dark.

* * *

Five was in a rush. He didn't mean to run this late, but after a couple of experiments which ended with bad results he decided to stay a bit longer forgetting to check the time again. Vanya was always telling him he needed to be more careful about it because he was always running late for things.

He barely managed to find his seat before the curtain went up. He felt that he sweated a bit through his suit, but it was worth it. The woman next to him looked curiously at the bouquet of flowers he had in his lap for later.

Five spotted her instantly in the front row of the seats waiting for the cue to start.

He couldn't help a small smile tug his lips from seeing her like this. He saw her momentarily search for him, but he couldn't raise his hand and wave at her, now could he. He would have to wait afterwards. He carefully listened to her play. She was phenomenal. It made him wonder about all those times when they were younger and she would practice allowing only him to sit and listen to her. He felt special because of it knowing he was allowed such a privilege above his siblings.

He couldn't help, but look down at the flowers again. It wasn't usual that someone to gave Vanya flowers. Her first concert almost five years ago all six of them came and brought her a bouquet he and Diego had to help her carry them to her apartment. If felt so long ago and yet yesterday. She looked so wonderful today as she did the first time almost glowing as she gave herself into the music. He felt nervous probably more than he ever did in his whole life. He didn't give her any hints because he didn't want to make her nervous before the concert, but he was planning to talk to her for a while now. It was something he pretty much always knew about himself and Vanya, but never seemed to fully accept. It apparently took three terrible relationships and one night in her apartment lying next to her to realize that what he really wanted. What he _always _wanted. He wasn't sure if she felt the same, but he always knew that she felt something. He could tell it from the small smiles she sometimes gave him, and how her gaze remained on him a little too long as did his on her. He could tell from how she pressed her head against his shoulder as he took her dancing after they had one glass too many when they were together. He loved when she pressed her head against his shoulder when they were dancing. It worked for Allison and Luther then why not for them?

He looked back up and smirked at her as she was looking for him in the room.

_I will tell her tonight_.

It was a few moments into the concert when he sensed a pressure in his forehead like a becoming of a headache. It started slowly so he just closed his eyes to shake it away, when he opened them he caught the sight of the concert hall being empty and Vanya was the only one there playing in the middle with her clothes all white and her powers running through her.

Five's eyes widened and he almost stood up calling her name, but when he blinked all was the same. There were people around him and Vanya was playing in her sear along with the whole orchestra.

_What does this mean? _

He felt the pain returning. His head was going to explode.

'Oh dear Lord, she fainted,' he heard the woman next to him say before he lost consciousness wondering why the hell was that woman thinking he was a female?

* * *

'Give her some air for Christ's sake,' heard Vanya as she was slowly coming back her. She saw one of her fellow violins by her side as well as their leader.

'How do you feel? Are you alright? We should call the ambulance,' he said and Vanya's eyes moved. They landed on another woman, also a violinist, Helen.

She felt her whole body froze as she remembered now. She remembered all of it. Leonard/Harold, the apocalypse, Five returning seventeen years later in his old thirteen year old body as she destroyed the world.

She started to stand up trembling. Was it real? What did it mean? It happened? It happened! She remembered. She remembered both times. Both ways. Five never went to the future and Five went to the future. Which was the one real?

She got up before anyone could stop her, and ran away feeling the glass in her mind shaking and cracking before she run outside to a terrible rain.

It caused her to stop and try to breathe again to calm down. It felt impossible but little by little she at least softened the rain.

'Vanya,' she heard behind her and she turned around just as Five managed to teleport closer to her, 'Hey, hey, stop, are you okay?' he asked her and she shook her head, 'I-I-I saw...I saw...I ended the world-'

'I saw it too, but it didn't happen. None of that happened,' he said and pulled her into a tight embrace before she would fall apart. She squeezed him hard and pressed her head against his shoulder trying to find her balance and end the rain.

'It didn't happen,' he kept on repeating to her ear, and she buried herself in his arms desperate to believe him.

* * *

They ended back at her apartment.

They were both soaked wet as they walked inside, water dropping all around them.

'I will find you some clothes,' she said as she went to her room. On her way over she pressed the answering machine to play all her messages.

'Vanya, call me as soon as you get this. Something happened today. Me and Luther, we...we fainted at-,' she came back to the room both her and Five staring at the answering machine as Allison revealed exactly the same thing which happened to her.

Five pulled out his phone for the first time since he ran after Vanya. He had a missed message from Diego.

Both of them went to call them back explaining the situations and that they were okay even if they were all shaken.

Diego, Klaus and Ben who were in town decided to met the next day with Five and Vanya while Allison and Luther would skype them.

Vanya finally found him some old t-shirt which was too big for her and a towel while she went to change into her pyjamas. Tonight, definitely did not go as planned.

Her leader left her a message on the answering machine since she apparently left her bag and all belongings in work after she stormed off.

With the look of despair she shot the mechanic box, Five quickly muted the message, 'We will deal with that tomorrow.' Assuming she had a job left to deal with. She ran out on a concert after she was first chair. Jesus, how could her reputation and career survive that?

Vanya nodded before she walked toward him drying her hair with a towel, 'Do you think we stopped it? The apocalypse?' she finally voiced her worries.

Five looked at her and nodded, 'Yeah, at least now the apocalypse won't be caused by you. You have your powers under control.'

At least that was what happened after, he decided not to jump that day the second time, and she stopped talking her pills only to find out about her powers. It took her years, but she mastered the control perfectly like she did everything else.

Vanya put the towel away, 'Ben was dead.'

Five closed his eyes, all of them were dead in the post-apocalypse world. All of them were gone, every single human being on earth. He didn't want to think about that anymore. He didn't want to feel the smell of death and nothing at the moment.

'I caused the apocalypse,' she said and put her head into her hands covering it.

He sat down on the couch next to her and tore her hands away, 'It doesn't matter. We fixed it. We went back and changed it.'

She looked at him. Her head was still trying to find order in the new well _old_ memories and the one which were from this time around.

'Come here,' said Five and pulled her into a tight embrace which she immediately returned. Despite it all, this felt the same. The hug, his smell, the way he brushed her back in short strokes. They were the same people and yet with different experience. She felt like crying about the terrible lives they lived before.

'It's okay,' he told her and she felt him kiss her hair.

Vanya nodded against and he couldn't help, but took comfort in it as well. They were here and now on the night after the apocalypse and nothing happened. Nothing at all. They managed to pull through.

When she leaned away she looked so lost. Like she wasn't sure who she was. He could see it all behind her eyes. The doubts, the lack of confidence she spent almost ten years trying to gain after the brutal raising of their father. She was losing herself again.

He lifted her chin to make her look at him, 'You're you, and I'm me and that didn't change. We just grew up and live side by side now. All is alright now, Vanya. I promise.'

She looked into his green eyes, and he could tell the moment she allowed herself to believe him.

He leaned down and kissed her after that.

He knew this wasn't how he planned to go for it. He planned to wait after her concert and give her the flowers he left somewhere in Icarus after he ran after her. He wanted to ask her to go to his place or maybe out on a dinner and talk to her about it. Lay it all out and see if she would be willing to do something about it. Once again his plans backfired, but not even he could know that the memories of their previous timeline would came crashing down to them. He had a theory about how it was connected to the fact that they time travelled to their thirteen year old selves and how they lost the memories which had to push away, but he would deal with it tomorrow. Not tonight.

Tonight, he just wanted to hold her and kiss her and make her forget about all the bad things from the previous timeline so they wouldn't consume her.

The kiss started out soft, careful before he felt her hand in his hair pushing him closer toward her as well as parting her lips for him, letting him in. He deepened the kiss making his hands run over her back. Kissing her felt right. It felt like the only right thing from the moment he remember the tortures times in the future where his only sole friend was Dolores. But he didn't want to think about any of that now.

He deepened the kiss trying to focus only on her and the moment. The only thing which should matter right now.

Vanya pulled him closer opening her mouth for him. She needed to fill the void created by what happened tonight. She just needed to feel something other than the haunting memories of her previous life, life without him. She needed _him_.

They broke the kiss to look at each other for a moment both gasping from the lack of air while constantly touching and stoking each others' faces and shoulders, their eyes clearly showing what they wanted.

He kissed her again his hands moving to her waists just as rose on her knees and with two quick moves ended up in his laps her hips immediately moving to startle him.

He broke the kiss with a groan caused by the friction, _'Vanya.'_

His eyes were just as dark and consumed with need as she felt before she closed her own and kissed him again caressing his head between her palms. She tried to press as close to him as possible feel his warm, his body, his touch. She wanted to get swallowed by all of it in the heated and tender moment, they shared now.

She would be lying if she didn't admit she thought about this. About his hands on her, and his lips against hers in steamy kisses. She fantasised about it in the darkness of her bedroom at night, when she knew no one could tell or see. No one could say anything or judge.

No one was saying or judging right now either.

He moved his hands to her thighs slowly stroking them through the fabric of her clothes before he bit her lower lip a bit. The moan she let out filled the room.

He broke the kiss and stroke her thighs again looking into her hazel eyes as she hugged him around the neck.

'Take me to bed,' she order in a bit of a hoarse voice, and he immediately picked her up ready to obey every single one of her commands if she would give them in such a sexy voice. It was very hard for him to focus on anything else when she talked like that.

She was a sweet woman. She could be generous and kind and nice, and it warmed his heart, but sometimes..._oh some times_, she showed him something else. Something a bit wilder, darker, dangerous, and he loved it all the more.

He picked her up and she immediately hooked her legs around his torso. She was the lightest thing.

He sat her down only once they were in the bedroom. He put her on the bed making her lied down on her back flat.

Five stepped away from her enjoying the view of her under him on white sheets like this even if she was still dressed. Of well, he would have to fix it now, wouldn't he?

'Five,' she said breaking his line of thoughts. She had the most alluring smile on her soft place.

She reached her hand toward him while still spread out for him on the bed, 'Come here.'

He smirked at her for a second before he leaned down and kissed her again stealing her breath away while slowly moving his hands over her body. His hands moved all over her all though the night erasing everything and leaving just the feeling of his hands and kisses on her as he ravished her completely.

* * *

Afterwards when Five was lying with his head between her breasts worn out and Vanya was creating patterns through his hair, he couldn't help but mumble, 'You know this isn't a _one time _thing.'

She smiled at how tired his voice sound, 'Good, because I didn't think it was.'

He looked up at her his eyes exhausted but filled with joy, 'Good, because I wouldn't let it.'

She chuckled a bit at that before she let her index finger trace through face as if she wanted to memorize it, 'Two timelines, around sixty years and more, and we still somehow managed to end up here, in a bed, together.'

Five hummed in approval, his eyes almost sparkling at this point, 'Time apparently has a funny way of setting things right.'

'Apparently,' she agreed before she pulled him closer and kissed him again tenderly pulling him closer once again.

* * *

Vanya woke up to Five gently kissing the back of her shoulder as she was sleeping on her stomach, 'Good morning.'

He smiled at her before he leaned down and kissed her properly on the lips. It tasted heavenly.

'It really is.'

She giggled like a little girl with such carefree happiness it surprised even her.

She looked into his green eyes. She felt...she felt right, happy, exactly where she should be. It wasn't like she didn't feel okay before. She came a long way from their father's bad treatment and the houses of torture they grew up in, but after tonight, she realized there was one thing she was missing, and last night she found it completely in Five's arms as he kept her close while thrusting into her.

They didn't say anything just watched each other fully captivated in the moment of pure bliss.

He smirked at her after what felt like a while and pulled her closer rolling her onto her side and pressing her against his chest, 'How about we stay in bed today?'

'I've like that,' she said nodding all thoughts gone from her mind expect for how devilishly delicious Five's smirk looked.

'Yeah? You would like that?' he asked teasing while slowly bringing her closer.

'Yeah,' she nodded again while closing her eyes and kissing him just as the door opened, 'Hey, did you forgot we were comin-_holy mother of God!_'

'Get the fuck out!' snapped Five already pulling a blanket over him and Vanya to cover them from a horrified Klaus, Ben and Diego.

Diego was the first one to rush away while Ben followed second snapping out of the initial shock of seeing Five and Vanya naked in bed.

'KLAUS!' barked Five while Vanya pressed her head against his chest looking like she wanted to somehow disappear into him.

'I can still see it, brother of mine,' he replied casually as Five tried to adjust the blanket now that he realized he failed to cover himself properly, 'And I have to say, sister of mine, you're one lucky girl,' he said before he finally left the room.

'Close the door!' he heard Diego call at him, but the door stayed open.

'If I close it, they might go at it _again_.'

Vanya took a deep breath before she looked up at Five clearly embarrassed and horrified, 'If we get dressed now, we can still make it to the airport? Where would you like to go Hawaii? London? Tokyo?'

'I like that,' he said, 'We can take our clothes, I will jump us down before they can chase us and-'

'We can hear you!' called Ben, 'Get your asses here. We have a family meeting.'

Vanya groaned, 'Busted twice.'

As they unwillingly making sure no one saw them got out of the bed and started to get quickly dressed they heard Klaus talk.

'So Luther and Allison, Five and Vanya,' he said sounding almost seriously, 'Boys, I think you know where I'm going with this.'

'You wish.'

'As if I would go with someone like you.'

'Is that a challenge?'

Five and Vanya shared a look upon hearing this before Five rolled his eyes.

She offered him a small smile with promise of it would be over soon.

He nodded. He was always good in reading her smiles.

Five took her hand before they walked out of the bedroom to face the others already hearing Luther's voice from what he assumed was Vanya's laptop Ben got a hold off.

'_THEY DID WHAT?'_

He needed coffee for this.

* * *

**A.N: I started to write this back in March but I got a total writer's block on this and finished only today. I hope you liked it. It was supposed to be romantic but then I thought of course the others would crash in on them at one point. **

**If you want leave a feedback. :)**


End file.
